Fairy Tail: Chapter 9
by Roserouille
Summary: One powerful Fairy Tail Mage is coming back.


**Fairy Tail: Chapter 9**

**The Mighty One!**

It was morning. After Mark, all happy and ready for new adventures, woke up and did his usual morning routine, he headed straight for the guild to find a job. Before he took a look at the request board, though, he came across Lucy, Natsu and Happy, with Gray nowhere to be seen.

-´Hello guys. Good morning!´

-´Good morning, Mark.´- said Lucy and Natsu simultaneously

-´Aye!´

-´Gray's not here in case you're wondering.´

-´Yeah. He always comes late in the morning.´

Gray then almost immediately came in the guild, shocked as if something extraordinary will happen.

-´Woah! How come you're already here, man?´- said surprised Natsu

-´Why would you care you pyromaniac?´

-´I just asked a question you popsicle.´

The two then gazed upon each other for a while, both full of anger and ready to fight. Luckily, Mark and Lucy intervened just in time:

-´Um guys? You're freaking me out.´

-´Is something special today so you woke up early, Gray?´- said calm Mark

Ice-Make Mage and Fire Dragon Slayer then stopped intimidating each other.

-´You bet it is! Erza is coming back!´- said Gray in response, almost terrified upon telling her name

-´Woah! The Erza! Titania and Queen of Fairies?´- said Lucy, somewhat excited to hear the news

-´Yes, our Erza!´- Gray replied

Mark noticed that both Gray and Natsu were looking intimidated and terrified:

-´Is there something wrong guys? You don't look very normal.´

-´Who? Us? What do you mean, huh?´- said Natsu, shaking in fear of some sort

-´It just that...Erza is scary!´- said terrified Gray

-´She's scary? Is she that much powerful?´- Mark wondered

-´Yeah! Even Natsu and Gray couldn't stand against her. Natsu challenged her to a fight once, but it didn't end up well for him. Immediately then, she saw Gray stripping so she beat him up, too.´- recounted Happy

-´That's not even true.´- said Gray, subconsciously stripping in the process

-´Yeah. Now put some clothes on, would you?´- said Lucy in response

-´When did this happen?´- said shocked Gray, as if he didn't even know he was stripping in the first place

-´She's here! Everyone, get ready!´- said one of the Mages after noticing Erza coming towards the guild. A red-haired girl in heavy armor then came in with a giant horn, presumably taken from a monster.

-´Welcome back, Erza!´- everyone from Fairy Tail greeted with respect

-´And where did you get that horn, Erza?´- asked one of them

-´This is from a monster I personally defeated. The villagers then decorated it and gifted it to me as a token of esteem.´

-´It's so enormous.´- said shocked Lucy after seeing Erza hold it in her one hand-´Oh, we didn't meet. I'm Lucy and I joined this guild just recently.´

-´Yes. Me, too. I'm Mark. It's an honor to meet you, Titania.´- said Mark with respect

-´It's a pleasure to meet you. I welcome you to our guild.´

-´Look, Erza. Me and Gray finally got along.´- said Natsu, pretending to get along with Gray, who was doing the same

-´It's nice to see that.´- said Erza with a warm smile

Mark and Lucy exchanged looks after looking at scared Natsu and Gray

-´Now, where is master Makarov?´- asked Erza

-´He's at one of those meetings today.´- said Happy

-´I see . Now, I gotta admit I heard some bad rumors about Fairy Tail. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do.´

Soon after that, she began lecturing almost every member of the guild, from Natsu and Gray to Macao and Wakaba.

-´(Well, she's not that much scary as I thought she would be.)´- thought Mark

-´Hey! Stop telling us what to do!´- said audaciously one of the Mages, interrupting Erza in the process

-´What did you say?´- said intimidating Erza

-´You heard me.´

Erza then kicked the brave one out, through the guild wall, with just a simple use of her hand

Everyone was even more intimidated now, noone even daring to contradict Erza

-´(Okay. Now that's scary.)´- said Mark in his thoughts

Lucy was looking somewhat between being impressed and being intimidated. Erza then continued her lecturing, with not a single voice, other than hers, to be heard. After her speech and everything settled again, Mark immediately went to Gray to ask him to teach him Ice-Make, unbeknownst to Gray:

-´Gray, I need a favor to ask.´

-´What for?´- said Gray, feeling kind of awkward

-´Since I'm an Ice-Make Mage, I need someone to teach me it because I'm barely capable of doing so myself.´

-´To teach you? Well, I never taught before but I can give it a shot. Come!´- Gray invited Mark

-´We're starting right now? Awesome!´- said Mark excitedly- ´Guys. I'm going to learn Ice-Make with Gray so see you soon!´- Mark said to Lucy, Natsu and Happy

-´You're going to learn magic? That sounds amazing. I'll come, too! You guys coming with me?´- asked Lucy Natsu and Happy

-´Noone's going anywhere. Learning Ice-Make requires concentration and quiet. Besides, Mt. Hakabe isn't the best place you want to spend your time.´

-´We're going on Mt. Hakabe? That sounds logical.´- said Mark

-´Yes. To learn Ice-Make you need to have proper environment.´- Gray added

And so, they went on Mt. Hakabe to improve their magic.

**To be continued...**


End file.
